I Don't Wanna Hear the Wedding Bells Chime
by IWantNiley3.0
Summary: So Nick sings a song at Radio City Music Hall about how he still loves Miley and how he doesnt want her to get married, Miley hears the song and gets confused... Nick goes to apologize and read to see what happens :)


**Wedding Bells**

October 11th 2012

Noah was sitting with Jen on the couch in her sister's house with her laptop waiting for the concert to start.

Miley and Liam walked in the living room "What are you doing?" Liam asked his soon to be sister-in-law

Noah looked at them "I'm waiting for the concert to start. You guys wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure. What concert?" Miley asked her younger sister having no clue what was going on.

"The Jonas Brothers concert!" Noah said excited

Liam groaned and looked at his fiancé "I thought they were over for good"

Miley shrugged and sat next to Noah "They will never end. They love their fans too much to do that" Noah said before her sister had time to answer.

Liam shook his head "I'm not going to watch those crappy jackasses sing sucky songs. I'm out. Bye" he left leaving Miley, Noah and Jen alone.

"You ok?" Jen asked her bestfriend.

Miley shrugged "I don't know. It's been awhile since I heard his voice"

Jen nodded and put an arm around Miley to calm her down when the concert started.

**Later, during the concert**

Miley was enjoying the show. It was good to see the three boys she spent her childhood with rock on that stage after 3 years and to see they still had tones of fans, just like they had when they toured with her. A lot of things may have happen between Miley and the Jonas, especially with the younger one but she never regretted helping them get in the show business, because she knew they deserved all that they got.

Before she could start thinking about the past, Nick's speech got her attention…

_"I don't know that I've ever written a song that makes me as uncomfortable as this song does, but as I said before, I think it's extremely important. Some things happened in this past year that affected me a certain way in the moment and I had to go write a song about it in that moment. Although it's not the way I feel in this moment in time, hopefully it gives you a glimpse as to what that experience was like for me. It's an incredible thing and should be valued when you appreciate someone and care for someone and there's history…and as you move on in your life and move into maturity you have to take the experience with you as memories and not a reality. This song is called Wedding Bells_"

Both Noah and Jen looked at Miley who had her eyes widen and was shaking her head slowly not believing in what was about to happen.

Nick's voice filled the room with the melody and they all listened to it.

_Pardon my interruption__  
__This drink's just settling in__  
__On all of my preservations reaching out don't exist__She says "Can you keep a secret?__  
__A ceremony's set for June__  
__I know it's a rush, but I just love him so much__  
__I hope that you can meet him soon"_

Miley couldn't keep her eyes off the boy who once had and she knows will always have her heart and love.

_No, I don't wanna love if it's not you__  
__I don't wanna hear the wedding bells boom__  
__Maybe we can try one last time__  
__I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime__Trying to fall asleep__  
__You wake me up cause I'm trying to see the light__  
__Instead of you all in white__  
__I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime__  
__The wedding bells__Wedding bells__  
__Wedding bells_

She knew he wanted to try again. He had told her that himself when she told him about the engagement before he found out in the media.

Nick was actually the first person she told after Liam proposed because she felt like she owned him that, after all he was her first love, first real kiss and the first guy she gave herself to.

When she told him that they couldn't have another chance because they just didn't work, they were always fighting and spend more time apart then together, he had nodded and told her he only wanted her happiness and if Liam was her happiness then he was happy for her and now he sings this song saying how he isn't happy with her engagement.

When the next verse came on it threw away all the little hope Miley still had inside her that this song wasn't about her but about his much older ex-girlfriend with a name of an airplane company.

_Pardon my harsh reaction__  
__You put me on the spot__  
__And if I'm being honest__  
__I'm hoping you had got me caught__  
__Showing you I'm all happy__  
__Not letting you see my truth__  
__Cause if you recall__  
__Our anniversary falls 11 nights into June_

Noah looked at her sister who had tears streaming down her face and Jen hugged her, letting her bestfriend getting all out.

It didn't take a genius to know that Miley still loved Nick as if they were still in 2006. A lot have changed in those 6 years but their love for one another wasn't one of those things. Noah and Jen have both been there for the start and they knew how difficult hearing this song is for Miley.

**When the song ended**

Miley looked at Noah and Jen and shook her head.

"I can't believe he did this to me!" she was furious at him "He had no right to do this. He always got mad when it was me doing things like this and now… UGH!"

"Miles calm down. You know Nick. He always has a song for everything" Jen tried to reassure her bestfriend.

Miley got up "I don't care. I'm gonna kill him. He might just have broken my engagement!" she walked to her room and slammed the door hard.

October 13th 2012

Liam was never one to check the gossip news so he had no idea about Nick's song and Miley was planning on keeping him in the dark at least until she worked things out with Nick, so when Nick Jonas knocked on the door of his house, Liam was confused and angry to see the man he hated the most even though he didn't know him standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked him mad

"I'm here to talk to Miley" Nick said with hate.

"She doesn't want to talk to you!"

"You aren't her so you don't know if she wants to talk to me or not!"

"No, I'm her fiancé and I'm telling you she doesn't want to talk to you"

Nick rolled his eyes and pushed Liam aside, walking into the house.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Liam asked him furious now

"I told you. I'm here to talk to Miley and I'm not leaving until I do."

"Yes you are. This is my house and you have no right to walk in my house like you own the place!"

Nick rolled her eyes "Just shut up and go tell Miley I need to talk to her"

Miley heard voices downstairs and went to see what was going on and she couldn't believe in what her eyes were seeing.

Her ex-boyfriend, who hasn't left her thoughts ever since she heard that song, and her fiancé, who didn't had a clue about what was going on, glaring at each other in her living room.

This was so not the way she wanted them to meet for the first time but she knew deep down that it was going to happen that way because both mans hated each other guts.

Liam hated Nick because he will always be Miley's first and he knows she still loves him not as much as she loves him but he still messes with her heart and Nick hated Liam because the Australian men was the reason he and Miley broke up back in 2009 and was the reason Nick couldn't get his last chance and because he's the person who one day will be calling Miley his wife and not him.

Miley walked between them and looked at them.

"What's going on here?" she asked

"He just showed up here, walked in without being invited and is annoying me" Liam told his fiancé.

Nick rolled his eyes and looked at Miley "I came here because I need to talk to you and it's important but this jackass here isn't letting me to" he glared at Liam.

The both men started arguing again and Miley couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as loud as her lungs allowed and being her singer her scream was very loud.

"Liam, why don't you go for a drive or something?" she asked her fiancé quietly.

"Why?" he asked confused and mad

"Because I need to talk to Nick and this is something I need to do alone. It's something that's between me and him and it's not fair if someone else is here and listens to our whole conversation"

"But I'm your fiancé! We aren't supposed to have secrets between us!"

She sighed knowing he was right "Please Liam, just go. I'll call you when you can come back"

He shook his head "Don't bother to call me Miley" he left slamming the door hard behind him.

Miley sighed and looked at her ex-lover furious "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Nick sighed, he knew she was furious at him but he decided to come and talk to her either way "I'm sorry Mi. I just couldn't help it"

"YOU COULDN'T HELP TELLING THE WHOLE WORLD THAT YOU HATE THAT I'M HAPPY?"

"I didn't say that!"

"NO! YOU TOLD THE WORLD THAT YOU HATE THAT I'M ENGAGED! AND LIED TO ME, YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE HAPPY FOR ME AND NOW YOU SING A SONG FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR HOW YOU ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH ME AND HOW YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GET MARRIED. YOU ARE SO FUCKING SELFISH NICHOLAS!"

He looked down and took a deep breath "I couldn't lie anymore, Miley! It was killing me to see you with him, see photos of you wearing that hideous ring and knowing that it could have been me you were with, it could have been my ring you were wearing instead of his."

Miley sighed "We don't work out together, Nick" she said quietly

"But we could, you know. We both changed, we are more mature. If we really tried we could work out and be happy."

She stayed silent and looked down, staring at the ring that was shining in her finger and suddenly she felt disgusted to have it on or even look at it.

Nick walked towards her and made her look into her eyes "I love you Miley"

Tears started falling from her eyes and she shook her head "Stop. Don't do this to me."

"I just want you to know how I feel and I'm not giving up on you. Ever! You are my only love and if I can't have you then I don't want anyone else."

She sighed "I love you too Nick and you know that but I love him too and I'm happy with him. Please let me be happy" she practically begged him.

He nodded "Just know that I'm always here for you. You will always be My Girl"

She nodded and smiled little "I know and you'll always be my Prince Charming"

Nick let go of her and kissed her passionately

Miley kissed back crying and when they pulled away she was even more confused than before.

"Goodbye Miley" Nick left leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"_I have some serious thinking to do. Do I stay with Liam who was there for me when I needed him the most or do I stay with Nick who's my first love and the person I've always imagined my life with?"_

* * *

**I wrote this one shot based on the new Jonas song "Wedding Bells" and I tried to be more realistic to real life as possible.**

**I wanna thank my sisters Ele (NickJAddicted_E on twitter) and Cris (xnickslightning on twitter). They read the one shot and said it was good and I should uploaded it so here it is **

**I hope you liked it. For me it sucks, to be honest.**

**Please review and follow me on twitter (JustALazyGirl)**


End file.
